As is well known, a vehicle dealer likes to advertise. This is done by putting the dealership name on a vehicle in some fashion. The dealer hopes that new customers can be developed by seeing the name on the vehicle. Typical manners of so doing include putting a dealer name plaque on the vehicle itself or putting the dealership name on a frame mounted around a license plate.
With the dealer plaque on the vehicle itself, problems can arise. That dealer may not sell the vehicle. Whatever dealer does sell the vehicle cannot possibly appreciate having another dealer's name on the vehicle being sold. Such a plaque must be removed and replaced with one from the selling dealer. This procedure complicates the selling of a vehicle.
Two problems with the frame around a license plate are that the frame lacks durability and has a limited function, especially with regard to advertising. The limited function advertising is due to the small space available therefore.
The frame around a license plate, for example, can only be used with a license plate. This frame cannot be used without the plate. Thus, if a dealership desires to use the same, it must store the frames and attach them to the vehicle as the vehicle sells.
It is desired to minimize the problems associated with this storage of the frames. If a way can be found to store the frames efficiently and have a flexible use of the frames while at the same time providing the additional advertising or additional use of the frames, great advantages are obtained.
One item providing many functions for a vehicle dealer offers many advantages. However, it is difficult to provide this multi functioned item and keep the cost reasonable and the device simple, while granting these advantages. Any efforts in this area can be greatly appreciated by an auto dealer or a similar business.